C'est tout, mais si peu
by Pink.Awa
Summary: La guerre change les shinobi. Elle a beaucoup changé Naruto. A moins que ce soit les autres qui est trop changé comparé à lui ? Dans tous les cas, lui, il s’en fout, parce que c’est avec Sasuke que la génération dorée va mourir. résumé titre fic pourri


Autetrice : Awa

Titre : C'est tout, mais si peu.

Genre : Une tentative de Drama sur fond de romance ? Vous voulez une touche de je-m'en-foutisme avec ça ?

Résumé : La guerre change les shinobi. Elle a beaucoup changé Naruto. A moins que ce soit les autres qui est trop changé comparé à lui ? Dans tous les cas, lui, il s'en fout, parce que c'est avec Sasuke que la génération dorée va mourir.

Couple : Un KibaxIno sans importance

Note : C'est un truc sans queue ni tête, un bazar sans nom. La connexion doit être foireuse le désordre de sentiments passent mal… Mais bon, faut bien occuper sa matinée. Gomen donc. Ho, et, le titre a rien rapport mais bon, fermez les yeux.

* * *

- Hey, Ino… J'te rapporte que quelques misérables fleurs. Je suis désolé. Tu sais, les gars de Oto ont tenté de faire brûler la forêt. Et ils ont réussi… J'ai pu sauver que celles-ci. Les remparts sont à découvert maintenant et le village en même temps. Au dehors, ça ressemble plus à rien. Une grande plaine noircie et saccagée. Mais, c'est pas ça le plus triste. Le plus triste c'est que, en faisant ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est une partie de nous qui a brûlé… Pense quand même pas que j'avais oublié nos sorties dans les bois, avec mon pauvre Akamaru… Tu nous emmenais toujours au fin fond des bois, parce que tu trouvais que les fleurs y étaient plus belles. Akamaru mangeait les fleurs que tu préférais. Tu n'as jamais pu t'empêcher de le gronder sans un sourire aux bords des lèvres. Tu étais magnifique quand tu souriais, tu sais. Peu importe ce que tu faisais en fait, tu étais magnifique. La plus jolie fleur du jardin… 

J'ai entraperçu Sasuke dans les rangs de Oto, ce matin. Tu sais, ce n'est plus ton « Sasuke-kun » comme tu disais si bien. Heureusement peut être que Sakura n'est plus là, voir ce que cet Uchiwa est devenu l'aurait achevé. Toi peut être que tu ne l'aurais que plus aimer… Il avait le regard encore plus arrogant et froid, les traits encore un peu plus neutres et toujours cette noirceur au fond de lui. Quand je nous compare, je me demande bien ce que tu pouvais me trouver…

Mais ce n'est pas le seul en fait qui a changé… Naruto aussi avait bien changé… Quand Ichiraku a été détruit, et il a juste sourit tristement. Ca a emporté la plupart de ses souvenirs j'pense. Il aimait bien Ichiraku. Il adorait même, et plus encore. Mais à Ichiraku, on avait tous des bons souvenirs. Toutes nos tentatives –ratées- d'organiser des fêtes d'anniversaire surprises, les bagarres et puis, ta petite mimique quand tu tentais de manger élégamment des ramens. T'en avais mis du temps à comprendre que les ramens étaient pas fait pour être mangés élégamment.

Au fait, Naruto comptait passer bientôt. Il m'avait juré qu'on gagnerait bientôt la guerre et qu'il t'apporterait la dernière boîte de ramens qu'il piquerait à ce salop de Sasuke… Parce qu'il était persuadé que, même si c'est un salop, il bouffe des ramens en regrettant d'avoir trahi les plus puissants ninja du monde…

Finalement, il avait pas tellement changé, notre Naruto… C'est peut être nous qui avions trop changé, par rapport à lui…

Kiba n'alla pas plus loin. Peu être parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à raconter à cette funeste croix de bois trop peu fleurie, où la calligraphie hésitante indiquée Yamanaka Ino. Non. C'était cette douleur dans la poitrine plutôt. A cause de ce sang qui coulait, de ce kunai lancé en traître. Parce que Kiba avait encore des choses à dire à sa jolie morte. A quel point il aimait, à quel point elle lui manquait aussi.

Pathétiquement, son corps tomba sur la terre humide. Avant de fermer les yeux, il croisa ce regard froid, trop arrogant et lassé pour être vrai. Il serait encore le grand maître-chien qu'il avait était, il aurait juré que ce regard n'était pas inhumain. Trop humain, au contraire. Mais ses pupilles fendues disparurent derrière ses paupières lourdes.

Sasuke serait alors le dernier de ce qu'ils avaient si fièrement appeler la génération d'or de Konoha. Mais bientôt, la guerre se finirait et le dernier Sharigan mourrait. Peut être de lui-même, peut être des mains de son maître, peut être seulement qu'un kunai perdu.

La génération dorée n'avait pas brillait bien longtemps. Pas aussi longtemps qu'on l'avait espéré. Mais pour briller, elle l'avait fait.

Et bientôt, ils verront mourir leur village mais ils s'en foutront. Parce qu'Oto a tout brûlé. Leurs cadavres, leurs souvenirs et leurs rêves.

* * *

Ino : … 

Kiba : …

Sasuke : …

Autetrice : T.T

Kiba : Tu chiales à cause de ça ?

Autetrice : va me bouffer ma belle mise en page…

Ino : Ah…

Sasuke : C'est affreux

Autetrice : La mise en page ?

Sasuke : Non, le texte… Lecteur, pitié demandez lui de s'amputer des mains…


End file.
